Twins Sin
by Inetta
Summary: Byakuran et Ghost étaient des jumeaux, certes. Comme d'autres dans leur cas, ils avaient une relation plus fusionnelle que les simples fratries... Mais la situation, ne se limitait vraiment qu'à ça? Suivons leur voyage dans ce périple qu'est la vie...
1. Innocence

Hello!

Cette fic est sur Byakuran et Ghost~ Me demandez pas comment ça m'est venu…

Je me suis levée avec l'idée en tête… Un simple petit « et si… ? » ET HOP y a tout qu'est venu XD Sauf que je devais attendre d'avoir fait la majorité de mes exams pour l'écrire correctement~

Je vous présente donc **Twins' Sin**. Comme le titre l'indique ce sont des jumeaux si vous avez quelques choses contre… Et bien voilà, on les verra un peu grandir avant d'entamé la partie _« phare de leur vie » _ je vous le recommanderais quand même _**Pas juste parce que je l'ai écris sérieusement XD_

Bonne lecture ^^

**Chapter song**_: **Okashi no uta**_ by Kero et Supii de card captor sakura (OUI, vous saurez pourquoi en lisant hohoho ^^)

* * *

**_Twins Sin;_**

Partie 1:

_Innoncence_

Nous voici dans la maisonnée des Millefiord, habité par deux jumeaux et une femme infortunément veuve, les enfants s'entendaient très bien et leur mère prenait bien soit d'eux, l'un Byakuran était assez vif de corps et d'esprit… Peut être même un peu trop pour son propre bien, tandis que Ghost, son junior de 10 minutes avait toujours été un peu lent de réaction mais était néanmoins académiquement aussi bon que son frère.

!~Twins~ !

Les jumeaux encore bien jeune avait déjà deux ans, ce midi, Ghost faisait sa sieste réparatrice tandis que Byakuran patientait tranquillement devant une émission de télé culinaire, ayant à ce jour pour sujet la pâtisserie. Leur mère, pendant ce temps, préparait le déjeuné dans la pièce annexe; d'un coup, sans prévenir, le petit se leva et courut rapidement dans sa chambre.

La maman se prêta que son frère devait s'être réveillé, il n'y avait que son double génétique pour s'en rendre compte aussi vite; elle avait également constaté que chaque fois que Byakuran l'enlaçait, il allait tout de suite après faire de même à son frère; elle en avait déduit qu'il était plus affectueux et demandant que son junior. Ce dernier, justement, ne demandait jamais grand-chose, elle n'osait pas faire de mouvement brusque, ou encore exagérer sur ses effusions d'affection, de peur qu'il ne s'affaiblisse davantage. L'adulte leur proposait beaucoup de choses mais seul le petit hérisson y répondait, Ghost ne réagissait que sommairement, au grand damne de leur génitrice qui ne voulait que faire plaisir à ses enfants.

« Mama-tan ! » Appelait Byakuran, alors que cette dernière cuisinait, plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne l'avait même pas vu revenir.

« Excuse moi mon chéri. Qu'y a-t-il, tu as faim ? »

« Gho-tan ! Gho-tan ! Gho-tan ! A un ! » Clamait le petit tirant sur la jupe de la réquisitionnée.

« Il a un problème ? » S'inquiéta la mère en se précipitant dans la chambre, elle y retrouva un petit aux longs cheveux d'ivoire, redressé sur son lit, et comme venant de se réveillé, le regard dans le vague.

« Ghost ? Mon bébé ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda la jeune femme s'accroupissant près de l'alité et posant la main sur le front de l'enfant.

Celui-ci leva la tête la regarda et sourit tout doucement.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

Le gamin fit un petit oui de la tête, la maman poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, à la suite de quoi elle se tourna vers son fils ainé, lançant :

« Alors, Byakuran, pourquoi m'as tu appelée ? »

Son vocabulaire étant limité par ses dents n'ayant pas fini leurs courses, il pointa son frère du doigt et, comme consterné de l'incompréhension de sa mère, additionna:

« Gho-tan veut un 'alin ! »

« Il veut un… Un… Alain ? » Répéta la femme dubitative.

« Nan ! A'lin ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire mon petit Bya-chan… » Dit tristement la mère.

« … »

L'enfant au naturel souriant, se tapa le front et fondit dans les bras de sa maman s'agrippant à elle tout en la regardant avec insistance.

« Oh ! Un câlin… Pardon mon chéri j'ai encore du mal avec votre façon de parler, une chance que je comprenne déjà marshmallow hein ? »

« Arshallows ! » Sourit de nouveau l'enfant.

« On c'est ça, tu en auras au dessert. » Souffla-t-elle en lui caressant la tête.

L'adulte entendit une petite voix, presque inaudible, qu'elle n'avait pas réellement eut la chance de découvrir jusque là, elle dirigea son regard vers la source probable de celle-ci.

« Mama… »Murmura le garçon aux long cheveux blanc descendant, à la fois doucement et difficilement, de son lit.

Byakuran s'écarta de l'étreinte maternelle, pour que le petit dernier puisse à son tour y prendre place alors que la concerné ouvrait les bras vers lui.

« Mama… » Répéta le bout de chou en tombant littéralement dans ses bras, la susnommée les referma affectueusement sur lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Le plus âgé, d'un sourire amusé, tapota complaisamment la tête de son petit frère, la matriarche quant à elle, fut très émue, sa progéniture n'avait pas beaucoup réagit depuis l'enfance. Le sachant faible de constitution, elle n'osait pas trop l'embêter lui donnant donc des petits gestes d'affections par ci par là. Elle comprit qu'elle avait eut tord, et dorénavant elle ne chercherait plus à faire ses conclusions hâtives, elle ferait ce qu'elle voudra, elle les inonderait d'amour à forme solide, quitte à déranger ses petits choux à la crème.

Byakuran adorait ça d'ailleurs…

Les choux à la crème.

!~Twins~!

Avec le temps, en vu de leurs différents manèges, la veuve comprit que c'était plutôt Ghost qui désirait parfois certaines choses, dont de l'affection, mais il ne semblait pas oser en réclamer. Bien heureusement, son frère semblait comprendre toutes ses demandes informulées, ayant un lien très fort avec celui-ci il tentait donc de les faire parvenir à sa mère. Ainsi elle recommença à les couvrir de toute la tendresse qu'elle avait à leur égard, de ce fait jusqu'à leur 6 ans, les enfants grandirent de façon épanouie, le benjamin s'exprimait chaque fois un peu plus et Byakuran devenait de plus en plus…

Accro aux sucreries.

!~Twins~ !

Les chérubins avant bien grandit depuis ce temps là, à présent, ils prenaient tranquillement leurs bains entre eux, Byakuran, ayant finit de se laver et en grand frère avenant, proposa aimablement :

« Tu veux que je t'aide un peu en te frottant le dos Gho-chan ?~ »

« Oui s'il te plait… » Ajouta ce dernier d'un sourire contrit.

Effectivement, de son jeune âge jusqu'à maintenant, Ghost demeura un enfant maladif dépendant, qu'il le veuille ou non, beaucoup de son entourage et par conséquent de son jumeau.

« Tourne-toi alors. » Chantonna à la cantonade l'ainé.

Le garçon obéit, laissant son double lui nettoyer minutieusement le dos tout en l'écoutant joyeusement chanter, le titre _Okashi no uta_ à sa sauce**,** celui-ci ne lui ressemblait que trop bien.

« _Marshmallows chocolat.__ Pudding et gâteau. ~  
Choux à la crème confiture. Cookies et Glace.~  
Pourquoi je mange des sucreries?  
Parce qu'elles si sont savoureuses!_

_Les sucreries sont si bonnes, tant qu'elles seront, je resterai heureux,~ _

_Les sucreries sont très amusantes, et aussi bien délicieuses,__  
Il faut profiter de la vie!~_ »

Il avait maintenant fini de lui laver le dos et décidait de s'occuper des bras tant qu'à faire, poursuivant son hymne alors que Ghost le rejoignait progressivement:

« _Bien sûr, il existe d'autres choses.~__  
Comme le très épicé,  
Mais pour le bien de mon palais,~  
Je lui préfère le sucré._

_Même en étant fatigué,~_  
_Mangeons du sucré,_  
_C'est bien pour se requinquer!~_

_Douces et agréables, une réunion sucrée,_  
_Bonnes et incroyables, un rire très sucré,_  
_Il y a tant de variétés dans la vie, Oui !_

_Les sucreries sont si bonnes, tant qu'elles seront, je resterai heureux,  
Les sucreries sont trop douces, mais aussi géniales !»_

Byakuran finit enfin de frotter la frimousse amusée du garçon, passant à la dernière étape étant le ventre puis le torse.

« _Profitons des gourmandises de la vie.~_ [1]» Conclut le hérisson blanc ayant complété sa tâche.

« Merci nii-chan… » Répliqua la cascade de cheveux blancs retroussant légèrement les lèvres alors qu'ils quittaient tous deux la salle de bain.

!~Twins~ !

Tout avait vraisemblablement commencé à leurs 8 ans, Ghost vint pour la énième fois dormir avec son ainé, ce dernier, alors que le jeune garçon se pelotonnait près de lui, posa une bise sur la joue de celui-ci puis fit de même à un endroit plus inhabituel, à savoir, sur les lèvres d'un junior bien rougissant.

« Tu n'aimes pas Gho-chan ? » S'enquit l'auteur de l'action.

L'interrogé agita aussi vivement qu'il pût, la tête, comme pour démentir

« Tant mieux je comptais pas arrêter. » Ajouta Byakuran, reposant doucement sa bouche sur celle du plus menu, celui-ci répondit d'un timide sourire; enfin tous deux s'endormirent côte à côte et surtout main dans la main.

La jeune mère des garçons ouvrit la porte et sourit face à une vision bien attendrissante, elle remonta la couverture en les couvant d'un regard protecteur, quelle belle complicité fraternelle elle avait là, ses deux perles étaient vraiment adorables…

!~Twins~!

Dans cette même année, pendant un cours d'art plastique plutôt animé, un garçon commença à embêter Ghost le bousculant ainsi :

« T'es mou comme mec ! On dirait une poupée ! Remue toi un peu, j'm'endors rien qu'en te regardant ! »

« Comment… ? » Demanda Ghost ne comprenant pas ce que lui voulait son camarade.

« Arrête ça.~ » Dit obligeamment l'ainée du garçon à une table de là.

« T'en as pas marre d'avoir un frère pareil? »

« Ca me regarde… Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches ? Laisse le tranquille. » Lança Byakuran du sourire le plus menaçant qu'il connaisse.

« Un gars aussi deux d'tense ! Et puis quoi encore ! Sinon quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire hein ?» Se moqua le gamin, qui par défi, poussa la cascade blanche, la faisant tomber elle et son matériel de peinture avec.

Le professeur entendant le bruit, retrouva un Ghost sale à présent doté d'une écorchure à la jambe et surtout ayant la larme à l'œil, il tentait de rassurer son grand frère d'un baiser papillon[2].

« Que s'est-il passé Ghost-chan? » Demanda l'adulte.

« Hum… Rien Fong-sensei. » Répondit le blessé alors que le fautif regardait obstinément ailleurs.

« Oui… Rien _sen-chan_. Ghost est tombé par accident. » Dit aimablement Byakuran.

« …Bien. Je vois… Viens avec moi mon petit. »

L'homme en rouge, dubitatif, emmena donc l'enfant avec lui, histoire qu'il se débarbouille et se soigne, laissant les autres poursuivre leurs dessins, encadrés par deux surveillants plus ou moins attentifs. Le coupable, intrigué par le comportement des Millefiord, vu l'ainé s'assoir à coté de lui quelques secondes après.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Vous l'avez pas dit au prof, alors quoi ? J'm'excuserai pas ! » Dit derechef le rouquin.

« Alors… Zakuro… »

« Tu connais mon nom ? » Lança l'étonné un brin sceptique.

« Bien sûr que je connais ton nom…. Alors comme ça, tu veux qu'on te prête plus d'attention c'est ça ? » Répliqua gentiment le hérisson blanc.

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Vraiiiiiiiment ?~ » Insista un Byakuran chantonnant.

« En fait peut être… Tu ne t'occupes que de ton frère et lui il n… Comment tu l'sais ? »

« Comme ça.~ Et bien voilà, en ce moment je te regarde. » Sourit encore plus grandement le garçon.

Le roux lui rendit celui-ci, tandis que la teinte de son visage se rapprochait chaque secondes un peu plus de celle de sa chevelure.

« Mais je vais te dire un secret Zakuro… Approche. »

L'enfant, curieux, s'approcha puis tendit l'oreille.

«Tu vas regretter mon attention. Personne ne fait de mal à mon frangin… Comprit ?~ » Lui murmura le tyran, dont le sourire montait presque jusqu'au les oreilles, alors qu'il plantait son crayon dans la main de son partenaire de conversation.

« AIIIEUH! »

!~Twins~ !

La mère, qui finissait à peine sa journée, fut à la suite de cela convoquée par le principal de leur école, ainsi déboula-t-elle dans le bureau de celui-ci :

« Madame Aria Millefiord ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Et bien il s'agit de votre fils... » Soupira l'homme chargé de responsabilité.

« Lequel ? »

« Byakuran. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Il n'est pas blessé au moins ? » S'inquiéta la femme adulte.

« Non… »

Mme Millefiord s'apaisa enfin.

« C'est lui qui a blessé un de ses camarades. »

« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il semblerait que le gamin ait poussé Ghost et lui ait causé des blessures. »

« Et… ? »

« Et que lorsque le professeur, qui n'avait rien vu, avait demandé pourquoi, Ghost était dans cet état… Byakuran a mentit qu'il était tombé tout seul. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Cet enfant n'a rien dit au professeur et s'en vengé lui-même, il ne veut pas comprendre que ce qu'il a fait est mal. Il semble que ses camarades ont également dit que malgré le fait que Byakuran ait demandé gentiment au garçon d'arrêter, celui-ci avait tout de même poussé son frère, il n'est d'évidence pas tout blanc non plus, mais comprenez… »

« Je vois. Je parlerais avec lui Monsieur Blackspeller, merci de m'avoir prévenu aussi vite. »

« Appeler moi Gamma je vous prie. » Sourit finalement le blond.

« Bien, à bientôt et en de meilleur circonstance j'espère, monsieur… Gamma. »

« Je l'espère également. »

Aria alla donc rejoindre ses enfants qui l'attendaient dans la cours, elle leur prit la main et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la maison.

« Tu es fâchée maman ? » Demanda Byakuran, alors que Ghost s'était finalement endormi dans les bras de sa mère.

« Un peu. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai protégé Gho-chan pourtant. »

« Oui, c'est bien que tu aies protégé ton petit frère. »

« Comme tu me l'as dit.~ » Dit fièrement le garçon souriant un peu.

« Je suis d'accord, tu as bien retenu ça, alors que cela fait bien des années… Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à ton sensei? »

« Parce qu'il aurait sermonné Zakuro mais ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de recommencer. »

« Tu ne sais pas mon chéri… »

« Si je le sais, c'est déjà arrivé. » Souffla Byakuran se rappelant visiblement d'incidents passés.

« Je peux comprendre, mais c'était bien trop violent de te contenter de lui rendre les coups. En tout cas, tu n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça, il faudra être plus subtil et moins sauvage s'il y a une prochaine fois. »

« Plus subtile ? » L'interrogea le garçon.

« Oui, plus malin. » Compléta sa figure maternelle, amusée, lui tapotant légèrement la tête.

« Plus malin. D'accord~. » Répéta le hérisson blanc d'un énorme sourire.

!~Twins~ !

Quatre ans plus tard, alors qu'ils s'apprêtait à rentrer du collège, Byakuran attrapa la main de son frère et lui vola un délicat baiser, ce dernier lui dit doucement :

« Bya-nii… On devrait peut être… Arrêter maintenant, on grandit… »

« Pourquoi ? Ce ne te dérangeait pas hier.~» Sourit malicieusement son locuteur lâchant néanmoins abruptement sa main.

« Et bien… » Commença timidement l'interrogé, inquiet de ne plus ressentir la chaleur émanant de la main de son autre lui.

« Réponds-moi Gho-chan. »

« Fran-kun, nous a vu la dernière fois, il m'a dit que c'était un peu bizarre d'embrasser un garçon… Et son frère en plus. »

« Ah, ton _camarade_… Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Tu trouves ça bizarre.² »

« Je… Je ne trouve pas… » Répondit le plus jeune en baissant légèrement la tête, cachant ainsi son visage de sa belle chevelure.

Byakuran l'interrompit en le trainant dans une ruelle, dégageant son rideau de cheveux et lui offrant un baiser un peu plus long.

« Tu détestes ? » L'interrogea t-il ensuite.

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Alors c'est bon.~ » Entonna joyeusement le hérisson blanc.

Le destinataire, esquissa un sourire réservé en direction de son ainé, puis du même fait, lui rendit son baiser, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une fois cette action accomplie, il prit affectueusement la main de celui-ci, retrouvant la chaleur de son « autre lui », et tous deux reprirent naturellement leur route. Byakuran songea que Ghost était imperméable à beaucoup de chose, mais pouvait également se montrer influençable face à certaines personnes, il devra surement faire plus attention.

!~Twins~!

Un matin comme un autre, dans la maison des Millefiord, commença par une des demandes spéciales de Byakuran :

« Mama-chan.~ J'aimerai avoir du gâteau au fondant de marshmallow pour le petit dej'. »

« C'est déjà prêt. » S'amusa la dénommée, il continuait de l'appeler de cette façon légèrement enfantine même après avoir passé le cap de la dizaine d'année.

« Super. » Se réjouit le désormais, confirmé, accro aux sucreries.

« Et toi Ghost ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Lança l'adulte en servant son fils ainé au comportement un peu gâté.

« Je n'ai pas d'idée... »

« T'en veux ? » Proposa Byakuran montrant son assiette du doigt.

Effectivement, il adorait les choses particulièrement sucrées et comme n'importe qui l'aurait deviné… Il vouait une affection toute particulière aux…

Marshmallows.

C'était son péché mignon, il ne partageait ses mets qu'avec Ghost et cela rendait toujours extraordinairement heureux ce dernier, se sachant être une exception, un être à part pour son ainé.

Alors que l'interrogé s'apprêtait à répondre, son jumeau reprit d'un énorme sourire:

« Ouvre la bouche.~ »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans broncher; à la première bouchée, il ne pouvait dénier que c'était réellement délicieux, il pouvait comprendre l'addiction de son ainé. Ainsi, il fut nourrit à la béqué par celui-ci pour la énième fois et ce sous le regard attendri de leur mère, quels bons enfants elle avait là, son amant n'était plus mais eux vivaient bel et bien là, ils étaient le noyau de sa vie ainsi que sa plus grande réussite.

**_To be continued~_**

* * *

J'attends vos opinions de début avec impatience _**Bonne ou mauvaise j'entends X) On peut pas plaire à tout le monde hein ^_~**_

J'espère que cette première partie vous a plût, parce que ça ne fait que commencer, 3 parties minimums ^^ On entamera une autre période de leur vie~

PS : J'ai un peu posté suite aux mena... _**Stoppe net**_ Encouragements des certaines personnes que je ne nommerai pas… _**Tousse**_ …Yama…_** Tousse** _Boum…_**Tousse**_

Bref ! A bientôt peut être~

Bon, je retourne à mes cours X)

* * *

[1] Version (vachement) modifiée de l'originale: _Okashi no uta. _Chanté par Kero et Supii de card captor sakura (cet épisode m'avait bien amusée, c'est a.d.o.r.a.b.l.e. XD) Je vous conseille d'écouter pour le plaisir et pour avoir l'air de la chanson de Byakuran.

[2] Caresse que l'on donne en battant des cils.


	2. Connivence

Coucou ! Second chapitre !

On les verra un tout petit peu dans le cadre scolaire, mais ce sera plus flagrant au prochain.

Y en a qui vont peut être rougir aujourd'hui ! Bah oui, vous ne croyiez quand même pas qu'ils allaient rester innocents tout le long _**Pas avec moi voyons… **_

Non je plaisante ! J'ai des histoires où ils le restent… Juste pas eux quoi =p

J'espère qu'il y aura pas trop de faute, me suis relue (je viens de finir alors j'ai survolé d'accord) maintenant je sors, donc au pire je repasse dans la soirée ^^

Bonne lecture !

_Réponse en fin de chapitre =3_

PS : J'ai changé le titre du chapitre 1

* * *

_**Twins Sin:**_

Partie 2 :

_Connivence_

Nos chers jumeaux avaient maintenant 15 belles années à leur actif, un après midi tranquille, une maman de sortie, un Ghost entrant au salon après une journée de cours bien chargée et enfin un Byakuran regardant la télé en se gavant, comme souvent, de marshmallows.

« Bienvenue à la maison Gho-chan.~ » L'accueillit joyeusement son prédécesseur

« Je suis rentré Bya-nii... » Sourit de façon bien attachante la cascade blanche.

Cette année encore, celle-ci n'était pas dans la même classe que l'être le plus proche d'elle; après ce manque, sans trop de cérémonie, le plus jeune se blottit confortablement contre le concerné, s'endormant aussi vite alors qu'il sentait de réconfortantes caresses parcourir sa chevelure. Le hérisson blanc regarda encore un temps son programme télé jusqu'à en être lassé…

«_Question pour un marshmallow_» il en avait vraiment assez de ces quiches au soit disant cœur de marshmallows, alors que ce qui l'étaient probablement se révélait être leurs cerveaux, changeant drastiquement de centre d'intérêt, il se pencha vers le dormeur le recouvrant de baisers, d'abord les cheveux, puis le front, le nez, les joues, le cou et bientôt la bouche... Le réveillant d'une façon pour le moins agréable.

« Mmmh… ? »

« Si fatigué que ça Gho-chan ? »

« C'est confortable ici. Tu es un bon coussin à dodo… » Répliqua le jeune homme changeant de position, dorénavant bien assis sur ses genoux, il plaça les bras autour de son locuteur.

« Un coussin hein ? Bien, rendons la chose encore plus confortable alors…~ » Lança Byakuran d'un sourire bien biscornu.

« Comment… ? »

Avant que son junior n'ait le temps de répondre, il retourna la situation en le renversant sur le canapé l'assaillant de chatouilles.

« Hahaha… Je… Haha. Sort le drapeau blanc ! »

A cette annonce, le taquin glissa les mains sous le haut de celui qui venait de se rendre, puis d'un air bien prédateur, lui offrit un long baiser, passant pour la première fois, de sa langue, la barrière que représentait ses dents.

« … Bya-nii… Ça chatouille un peu tu sais… » Dit finalement Ghost lorsque sa bouche, courte prisonnière, fut libérée, quelle sensation étrange qu'était ce dernier baiser, il se sentait passablement gêné.

« Nous jouerons une autre fois~. Moi je vais à la douche. Tu veux me rejoindre ?» Demanda le jeune homme se sachant pertinemment embarrasser son jumeau.

« Ça ira. Je… Le ferai plus tard. » Répondit un adolescent bien hésitant.

« Dommage… » Lança langoureusement le hérisson blanc en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Le laissé pour compte l'observa entrer dans ce dernière tout en repensant à la gêne qui s'était installée depuis quelque temps, et d'après lui, celle-ci semblait être à sens unique. Leurs corps se ressemblaient beaucoup mais Ghost était devenu trop conscient de celui de son alter ego, un peu plus musclé, mais encore plus du sien… Il rougissait sévèrement en se changeant devant Byakuran, ressentant son regard, qu'à l'occasion il n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Il fut même intimidé un jour où il croisa son frère torse nu, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois, il ne se souvenait que trop bien du « Regarde moi Gho-chan.~ » qu'avait suivit le détournement de ses yeux.

« Je suis rentrée ! » Clama une voix féminine, encore plus pétillante que d'accoutumé, interrompant le fil des pensées de son plus jeune fils.

« Bienvenue à la maison mama. » Répondit le susdit, visiblement réjoui de voir celle-ci rentrer.

« Coucou mon petit Ghost. » Ajouta tendrement l'adulte, prenant dans ses bras son enfant qui la dépassait à présent de façon très respectable.

« Hello mama-chan !~ » Lança plaisamment la voix lointaine du plus grand de la famille.

« Salut mon grand ! »

A ce jour, la taille des jumeaux demeurait très avoisinante, de même que leurs voix étaient quasi identiques, il n'empêchait que leurs timbres ainsi que les tons qu'ils employaient n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes et enfin ce qui les distinguaient drastiquement était leurs attitudes, leurs façons d'être formant…

Un tout qui se complétait.

!~Twin~!

« J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer les enfants. » Dit finalement la femme de la maison, maintenant que tout le monde était assis dans la salle à la manger.

« Nous t'écoutons maman. » Dit Ghost de son intonation si sucré, Byakuran s'en serait léché les babines si il le pouvait…

Seulement sa bouche était encore pleine.

« Echo. » Lança ce dernier, quelques secondes plus tard, dans un trait d'humour.

« Hahaha... Amusant garnement ! Et bien… Je fréquente quelqu'un… Et c'est le principale de votre ancienne école, il me propose des fiançailles. Et je… Pense accepter. Il n'emménagerait que dans un futur lointain, il connait nos conditions. » Lâcha d'une semi-traite la femme aux yeux bleus.

« Ah… » Réagirent platement les concernés, entamant de façon tout aussi synchrone une autre bouché.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? Pas de _Maman-non-ne-l'épouse-pas ! _Ou encore de _Pourquoi-tu-ne-nous-le-dit-que-maintenant ?_ Juste un pauvre _Ah…_ ?» Lança Aria presque vexée en débarrassant son assiette.

« Disons qu'on s'en doutait un peu… » Souffla gentiment Ghost en se frottant le dos de la main qu'il regardait.

« Je vois… Mais quand même, du pep les enfants ! »

« Ce sont des fiançailles en plus. C'est bien pour toi mama-chan.~ » Sourit facétieusement son ainé en songeant intérieurement que cet homme avait intérêt à être à la hauteur de sa tâche –car elle n'était pas facile-.

« Je suis heureux pour toi maman. » La félicita sincèrement son petit dernier.

« Je suis heureuse que vous le preniez si bien en tout cas… Autrement j'aurai distribué des baffes. » Lança la femme canaillou déposant le dessert.

« T'en fais pas maman, la bague était un peu trop visible. Ghost fait aaah. »

«Ah mince… Et mon effet de surprise alors ? » Râla celle qui fut démasquée avant l'heure.

« Inexistant. En plus j'avais remarqué les récents suçons… » Se moqua de plus bel l'adolescent, déposant un morceau de gâteau sur la langue de son double.

« Ce sont des piqûres… »

« Mais oui mais oui mama-chan.~ » Parodia l'ainé engouffrant à la suite une bouché de pâtisserie.

« Mon fils… Tu en sais… Beaucoup trop pour ton âge! » Dit l'adulte, feignant la sévérité, en toquant gentiment contre sa tête avant de remplir le lave-vaisselle.

« Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je perdais des neurones, hein mama-chan ? Ou que si j'avais une concussion cérébrale ? Tu devras compter sur le salaire de ton futur mari pour la retraite parce que je ne serais plus en état et que Gho-chan t'en voudra beaucoup.~ » La chercha-t-il de plus belle alors qu'il essuyant la bouche du dernier nommé.

« …Chenapan va ! » Ajouta la mère, riant clairement, en mimant un petit coup de poing dans le bras du plaisantin, puis elle tira sa révérence partant bien chantonnante.

Une fois celle-ci partit, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux de lys demanda anxieusement :

« Bya-nii… Comment se fait un suçon ? »

« Comme ça… » Répondit le plus mûr, en lui créant son premier sur la partie la moins visible du cou.

« Aie… Mais à quoi cela sert ? »

« Un signe d'appartenance, une façon de montrer ton affection à l'être que tu aimes le plus mon petit Gho-chan… » Sourit le fripon aux pics d'ivoire.

« D'accord. C'est pas exactement agréable n'empêche. »

« En fonction de la situation ça pourrait l'être.~ »

« Ah oui vraiment ? » S'enquit le jeune homme sceptique.

« Je te le prouverai. » Dit Byakuran lui glissant un clin d'œil.

Les hommes de la maison, firent leurs devoirs, regardèrent encore un temps les navets passant à la télé, parlant de tout et de rien, dans une tranquillité non feinte, puis ils allèrent se coucher.

!~Twin~ !

Comme souvent, Ghost finit par échouer dans la chambre de son ainé, la sienne n'étant de ce fait que sommairement utilisée.

En entrant sous les couettes, il se hissa sur le buste de l'adolescent hérissé et n'osant faire les vrais suçons, de peur de mal s'y prendre d'une part, il lui fit un-bisou-dans le cou-éclair pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Après quoi il se tourna vivement du coté opposé, s'endormant très vite ou faisant la buche morte en feignant de l'être, le plus âgé d'un sourire moqueur commença à le chatouiller -ou plutôt le tripoter dans le cas présent-.

« Tu n'a fais que me donner un paquet de marshmallow quasiment vide Gho-chan… C'est méchant.~» Dit Byakuran d'un air prédateur que le susnommé ne put voir que lorsqu'il le tourna vers lui.

Le malicieux l'embrassa très vite et bien moins chastement que d'habitude dévorant quasiment la bouche de l'assailli tandis qu'il sentait sa tête tourner.

« Bya-nii, je… Je n'arrive pas à respirer…» Souffla ce dernier, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, entre deux baisers.

L'appelé était affamé, comme s'étant pendant longtemps retenu de le consumer, il laissait ses mains descendre le long du corps, encore couvert, de son junior avec une joie non fictive.

L'adolescent finit par laisser échapper un son alors que son ainé avait commencé à lui caresser directement la peau laissant ses mains l'explorer de façon étrange, d'après le sujet.

Ghost commençait à se demander si c'était mal ou non alors qu'une étrange chaleur s'emparait de ses reins... Son cœur battait d'anticipation ainsi que d'excitation, il cognait contre sa poitrine de plus en plus vite alors que Byakuran parsemait celle-ci de suçon.

« Ça fait bizarre… »

Le grand frère, sans vraiment y prêter attention, retira tout d'abord sa propre chemise puis le pantalon de ce dernier, qui cacha rapidement des mains ses parties.

« Ne te cache pas Gho-chan.~»

Le désigné ne bougea pas d'un poil les yeux à présent rivés sur le coté.

« Gho-chan~..» Appela de nouveau la voix chantante, posant ses mains sur les siennes.

La cascade blanche finit par l'écouter et laissa ses mains se retirer d'elles même.

«Tu es magnifique Gho-chan...»

Le complimenté rougit sévèrement, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, il était horriblement embarrassé de se montrer ainsi devant Byakuran; cette réaction lui était parfois arrivée le matin, cela l'avait dérangé un temps ne sachant que faire à part attendre que cela passe dans une pièce isolée, il avait même envisagé de demander de l'aide à son frère la première fois que cela lui était venu… Il s'était ravivé évidemment en pensant qu'il mourrait décemment de honte, et justement, actuellement c'était presque le cas.

Dans un autre coin de ses pensés, il pensait plutôt que c'était l'homme sous ses yeux qui était merveilleux, voyant son corps bien sculpté, son regard de braise bien que violet fluorescent, ses beaux cheveux hérissés, son sourire...

Mielleux?

«Sans faire de pro-narcissisme.~» Ajouta l'ainé plaisantant ainsi et tirant un léger sourire des lèvres de Ghost.

! ~Twins~!

La blague passée et son sourire avec, Byakuran, sans retenu à présent, dévorait des yeux le jeune homme, parcourant du regard, chaque parcelles de son être, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et celui-ci ne le «ressentait» que trop bien luttant pour ne pas filer à l'italienne.

Après l'avoir longuement regardé, le grand frère décida de dévorer son successeur autrement que par la voie oculaire, ainsi il sépara délicatement les jambes de celui-ci tandis qu'il se cachait le visage, effectivement, il ne put s'empêcher de s'abriter de nouveau derrière ses mains. En opposition avec la gène apparente du jeune adulte, sa réplique miniature était toujours aussi fièrement dressée que celle de son ainé.

L'excitation était à son comble, la salle était inondée de désir, tout menaçait d'exploser d'un coup, l'ainé commença à caresser l'objet embarrassant du flot de cheveux ivoire, lentement afin ne pas le brusquer, la sensation étant inédite.

« Ah… Hum… Ça fait vraiment bizarre… » Soupira Ghost en s'agitant sous lui.

« Tu veux dire que ça fait du bien, non ? ~ » Le taquina son interlocuteur.

« Oui… » Ajouta doucement l'interrogé, regardant maintenant ce dernier droit dans les pupilles.

Byakuran en explorant toute l'étendu de sa ductilité finit par faire venir son frère, qui, déjà essoufflé par cette seule action, respirait bruyamment essayant visiblement de retrouver son souffle

« Tu es peut être fatigué mais ton petit bonhomme semble en demander encore. ~ » Se moqua l'ainé gênant un peu plus l'asticoté.

Le plus grand se remit donc à dompter la bête en commençant à toucher un lieu insoupçonné par son junior qui lui dit :

« Bya-nii… J'ai un peu peur, ça fait mal… Arrête…»

Le jeune homme lui posa une bise sur le front mais ne s'arrêta pas glissant un doigt en lui, presque instantanément ce dernier versa une larme, puis deux, pour franchement pleurer. Byakuran s'arrêta net, sortant du lit le rassurant :

« Ne pleure pas, j'arrête, je vais juste dormir dans l'autre chambre. »

Ghost adorait tant son frère qu'il ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui, alors dormir…

« Non Byaku… ! Je t'en prie ne pars pas… Je ferais tout ce que tu veux… » Supplia le jeune homme.

Ne jamais prononcer ces mots devant Byakuran…

!~Twins~!

« N'importe quoi ? » Répéta l'intéressé d'un sourire plus déviant qu'agréable.

« Oui. » Répondit Ghost la tête légèrement baissée.

Le jeune homme triomphant se rassit près de son jumeau, offrant de nouveau à sa vu son corps lisse, il se pencha et murmura près de l'oreille de ce dernier :

«Gho-chan… Je veux que tu prennes soit de lui, c'est ton tour. ~»

« … Comment ça ? » Demanda le réquisitionné soupçonneux.

Le sujet bien évident de la phrase étant désigné, Ghost s'attela à la tâche posant timidement les doigts sur celui-ci, il s'exécuta lentement; après un moment d'hésitantes caresses, Byakuran, à bout de patience et sans cesser de sourire, retourna son jumeau l'obligeant à se montrer très exposé sans pouvoir le voir.

N'ayant qu'une parole, bien que voulant se cacher de le placard le plus proche, le dirigé ne broncha pas, fixant obstinément le mur en gonflant une de ses joues. Refoulant un fou rire, son ainé, l'ayant assez embêté, le pris par la taille et l'assit devant lui, passant dans le même temps entre ses cuisses un attirail qui s'était déjà familiarité avec les mains de ce dernier.

« Serre les Gho-chan. »

Obéissant, l'adolescent couleur rouge pivoine, serra donc ce qu'il lui demandait, alors que celui-là se lançait dans le frottement de son objet enflé contre le sien, après une méthodique progression des vitesses, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux haletant mais bien heureux.

Ghost, épuisé par ces nouveautés, s'endormit très vite et le demeura car son ainé le voulait bien, il sourit d'un air bien mystérieux mais se trouvait déjà bien satisfait.

!~Twins~!

A son réveil, le plus jeune se trouva allongé, la tête posée sur les genoux du premier né, qui, lui parcourait de ses doigts le long de ses cheveux, il adorait vraiment ça et le plaisir semblait partagé.

« Bonjour… » Salua Ghost de façon trainante.

« Bonjour Gho-chan.~ » Répondit tendrement Byakuran sans cesser de jouer avec la chevelure plus jeune.

Après un long mais agréable silence, un Hibird passa, puis le Millefiord numéro deux commença :

« Bya-nii. Ce qu'on a fait… C'était … ? »

« C'était ?~ »

« Du… »

« Du ?~ » Le taquina le jeune homme.

« Du… _Sexe_…? » Murmura presque la cascade blanche.

« … » Byakuran le regarda calmement, sans sourire pour une fois, il avait arrêté son mouvement mécanique, comme s'interrogeant lui même.

« Ce n'est pas ça ? » Demanda l'intrigué en levant la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Si… C'est ça… Gho-chan. » Ajouta lentement la tête à pics, ayant progressivement retrouvé son grand sourire.

« … Je vois. » Conclut Ghost, d'un sourire un peu plus réservé, reposant la tête sur les genoux de son frère, tandis que ce dernier se remettait à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'au bout. » Reprit Byakuran après quelques minutes.

Ghost ne répondit rien, gardant la même position et ne percutant visiblement pas.

« Tu sais ce qui vient après, n'est-ce pas Gho-chan?~ » Ajouta l'ainé, soufflant dans le cou de l'interrogé tout en frôlant un endroit gênant pour celui-ci.

Les oreilles du concerné changèrent de couleur pour le plus grand plaisir du hérisson blanc qui s'amusait grandement.

« Oh… C'est une oreille rose marshmallow que je vois là.~ » Se moqua ce dernier en mordillant la désignée.

« Byakuran... Tu es vraiment moqueur... » Répondit Ghost boudeur.

« Je sais et je t'ai vexé on dirait.~ »

« ... Méchant nii-chan. » Se dérida le jeune homme aux cheveux ondulés d'un air joueur.

« Merci Gho-chan. ~» Entonna le dénommé en baisant les cheveux de sa copie génétique, provoquant le rire sucré de cette dernière.

!~Twins~!

Ce jour là, le second né des Millefiord déjeunait avec un ami de longue date, le premier qu'il s'était fait à vrai dire :

« Alors, comment ça va avec ton frère ? » L'interrogea Fran.

« Bien… » Répondit la tête blanche, cachant une gêne naissante en regardant ailleurs.

Il comprenait ce que la tête bleue insinuait, il était plus tolérant qu'il n'y paressait, en grandissant, Ghost avait comprit qu'il était juste comme ça, disant franchement et avec une nonchalante effarante ce qu'il pensait sans vraiment se soucier de comment le prendraient les autres…

« Le rouge de tes joues dit que ce n'est pas tout… Laisse tomber, t'es trop nul pour mentir… Alors faire des cachoteries… » Le nargua le jeune homme d'un ton toujours égale à lui-même.

« Tu m'irrites Fran. »

« C'est cool… »

On dirait même que cela lui plaisait qu'ils se vexent.

« Des fois je me demande ce que je fais avec toi. » Reprit Ghost.

« Je sais pas… Peut être parce que je fais pas mal de sale coup...» Lança tranquillement le désigné.

« C'est pas un bon point. » Râla l'ondulé.

« T'as pas d'autres amis. »

« Toi non plus. » Rétorqua le jeune homme.

« Vrai. » Concéda platement Fran.

« Ah ! » Lança triomphalement la cascade incolore.

« A croire que tu m'aimes bien… » Se moqua l'atone.

Ghost ne se souvenait pas du nombre de fois où il s'était pris des baffes psychologiques en recevant l'opinion de son ami, mais on ne se refaisait pas, et il était indéniable qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup.

!~Twins~!

La pose déjeuné terminée, arriva le cours de sport, c'était endurance cette fois, le propriétaire d'une chevelure laiteuse appréciait étrangement cette activité, peut être parce qu'enfant il n'avait pas pu courir comme il le voulait. Cela l'amusait toujours de constater que contrairement à son frère, qui en grandissant, bien qu'il y soit bon, appréciait de moins en moins les activités faisant transpirer, il adorait se dépenser.

« T'es rapide pour une poupée. » L'interloqua une tête rousse.

« … »

« T'as même laissé ton pote amorphe loin derrière. »

Ghost ne lui répondit pas, accélérant véhément sa course.

« Je vais pas t'manger tu sais. » Se moqua Zakuro qui l'avait facilement rattrapé.

« Tu m'as bien poussé alors qui sait… » Répliqua la vague blanche en s'éloignant d'autant plus, malheureusement vite rattrapé.

« Allez, c'est du passé ça fait quelques années d'jà, j't'aime bien tu sais ? »

« Ce n'est pas réciproque. » Dit l'adolescent d'un ton froid qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, courant à son maximum cette fois, laissant loin derrière son partenaire de conversation forcé.

Dans sa hâte, il n'avait malheureusement pas prévu qu'une pêche pourrie abandonnée créerait, un endroit assez glissant pour qu'il se retrouve précipité au sol la tête la première, ne laissant qu'un blackout alors que Byakuran ressentait une légère migraine à la tête.

!~Twins~!

Après son malaise, le corps du jeune homme se retrouva transporté à l'infirmerie, toujours évanouie, la chute n'ayant été que minime, il y dormait paisiblement.

« L'infirmier ? J'ai besoin d'un calmant, j'ai un léger mal de ventre…. Ha-han, pas là ? Bon je vais chercher moi-même.»

Kikyo venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il se déplaça près de l'armoire contenant les médicaments.

« Ha-han, mais qui vois-je ? » La tête vert-mer avait aperçue Ghost dans le lit de service.

Il s'approcha de celui-ci et un peu trop près de lui, il sortit sa trousse de maquillage et en appliqua sur son visage endormi.

« Tout me porte à croire que c'est de ta faute si il m'a rejeté, alors ce n'est qu'un simple retour des choses. » Le nargua l'adolescent partant bien heureux du résultat.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'infirmer du lycée arriva, se dirigeant vers le lit qu'il aimait occuper dans ses heures creuses.

« Ah… Pourquoi j'ai pas été affecté dans un lycée pour fille déjà ? Ce boulot est… Oh, quelle beauté ! »

L'homme mûr avait repéré le beau spécimen pâle noyé dans une chevelure d'ivoire juste tout près de lui, il s'extasiant devant le cadeau qu'on lui avait laissé.

« Devrais-je réveiller ma belle aux draps dormant d'un baiser sur ces lèvres délicieusement roses ? » Demanda par rhétorique l'homme en se penchant sur l'alité la bouche en coeur.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez faire à ce garçon ? » Demanda Byakuran arrivé on ne sait quand et les lèvres sensiblement pincés.

« Comment oses tu insultés cette beauté de… Garçon ! » Attaqua Shamal une veine naissante sur le front.

« Je sais quand même reconnaitre mon petit frère. ~» Additionna la tête blanche les bras croisés et néanmoins l'air menaçant.

« Petit… Frère ? Pas petite sœur ? »

« Oui. C'est **mon** jumeau. Joli visage hein ?» Sourit moqueusement l'ainé des Millefiord.

« Ma belle aux draps dormants était en fait un beau aux draps dormants ! A la supercherie ! »

« Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre je pourrais vous faire très mal pour ce que vous alliez faire… » Menaça le jeune homme, dont l'atmosphère autour de lui disait long sur ce qu'il était capable de faire.

« Je me suis fais roulé… ! » S'irrita l'adulte en quittant tout de même la pièce, il n'était pas dans son droit.

L'homme étant parti, Byakuran s'assit près du lit son petit frère, et suivant le script, le réveilla d'un tendre baiser.

« Hum… Bya… Nii-chan ? Que… ? »

« C'est l'heure de rentrer Gho-chan. ~ »

« D'accord. Mais... Qui m'a ramené ici, tu le sais ? » Fit le récupéré sortant du lit tandis que son ainé ramassait le sac trainant.

« Moi. ~ »

« Comment as-tu fais ? »

« En fait je t'ai intercepté, j'ai senti un truc bizarre alors j'ai quitté ma salle de cours pour voir comment tu allais. J'ai croisé Zaku-chan te transportant alors j'ai pris la relève .»

« Je le remercierai. » Dit Ghost avec réluctance.

« Bien… Mais au fait, pourquoi tu portes du maquillage ? »

« Je porte du… ? » En masquant son visage.

« Oublie, j'ai ma petite idée… Je m'en chargerai. Tu te laveras la frimousse en rentrant. »

« Mais je préférerais le faire maintenant… Je dois être ridicule. »

« Non, ça te va drôlement bien. ~ »

« Ça ne me plait pas… »

« Tu as raison tu es mieux au naturel. » Caricatura son ainé le happant avec lui.

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus parce que j'ai pas encore fini ^^

Bon c'est graduel hein donc on avance on avance, j'ai un scénar tout fait en tête =p

_**Réponse :**_ Merci **Sfx**, espérons que ça continuera ^^ Pour le pairing, bah je l'ai dis, ça a juste fait POF XD

**Tenshira :** Héhéhé merci… Je les trouvais mignon aussi _**Et c'est moi qui le dis oui XD**_

**Splashboumchette :** Oui et bah voici ta suite ma petite ! =p Et tu sais quoi ? Et bah être leur maman ça a l'air cool mais il faut avoir un certain savoir faire… Fin ils devaient être mignon à chouchouter, mais fallait pas trop en faire… Qu'ils soient pas trop pourris gâtés =p C'est du boulot je pense !

PS 2 : Je vais essayer d'être juste en publiant d'abord une autre fic avec de republier, ça devrait pas trop trainer ^^

See you !


	3. Cohérence

Hi there~

Voici la 3ème partie de la vie de nos jumeaux Millefiords, comme promis vers le milieu du chapitre s'entreverra leur environnement scolaire ainsi que d'autres personnages~ (Me suis amusée héhé)

_**Tousse**_ Qui a parlé de 3 parties minimum ? oO _**Regarde ailleurs**_

Bonne lecture~

* * *

_**Twins Sin:**_

Partie 3 :

_Cohérence_

Plus d'un an était passé en un éclair, les deux frères n'avait visiblement pas finis de grandir car ils avaient encore pris quelques précieux centimètres, Ghost devenait toujours plus dégourdi et les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement.

Leur mère, très confiante, pouvait même se permettre de les laisser se débrouille jours dans la semaine afin de passer plus de temps avec son amant établi. Cet après midi là, Byakuran avait une envie de grand air en compagnie de sa moitié, ainsi s'approcha-t-il de celle-ci établit sur son bureau.

« Gho-chan !...Sortons.~ » Lança la tête à pics.

« Tout à l'heure alors, je finis mon rapport… » Répondit un Ghost bien concentré, il prenait à priori sa tâche très à cœur.

« Je peux le finir pour toi si tu veux, j'ai déjà fais le mien. » Proposa l'ainé visiblement peu apte à le regarder faire.

« Non. C'est mon devoir. » Lança le cadet bien décidé.

« Le résultat sera le même Gho-chan. ~» Insista Byakuran, il se savait un peu plus rapide que lui et se voyait déjà finir bien vite.

« Oui, mais ce ne sera pas moi qui l'aurai fait. » Appuya la cascade blanche en continuant d'écrire.

« D'une certaine façon ce sera le cas. » Ajouta malicieusement le joueur.

« Ne joue pas avec les nuances Bya-nii.» Rit enfin le jeune homme.

« Dommage. » S'amusa le hérisson blanc, l'entourant de ses bras et l'attendant ainsi patiemment tendit qu'il poursuivant sa rédaction.

!~Twins~!

Byakuran avait été assez patient, il voulait de plus en plus fusionner avec son autre partie et avoir le loisir d'humer son odeur pendant tout ce temps n'avait pas arrangé les choses, bien au contraire. Ainsi, alors que le concerné agrafait son rapport maintenant achevé, l'ainé descendit sensuellement les mains par le col du chemise de ce dernier, lui faisant subitement poser les armes.

« Bya-n… ? »

Le dénommé se pencha afin de cueillir les lèvres de son junior, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer tandis qu'il jouait avec ses extrémités, le plus jeune en soupirait sitôt de plaisir.

Enfin, lorsque la bouche du réquisitionné fut libérée, celui-ci, encore victime de mains un peu trop aventureuses, ajouta :

« Mmh… Ne me taquine pas trop… On ne devait pas… Sortir ? »

« … Vrai. » Réalisa l'assaillant en le libérant doucement.

« Alors ? »

« On prend un déjeuné en extérieur, ça te va ?~ »

« Oui. » Sourit Ghost apparemment enthousiaste à cette idée.

!~Twins~!

Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent donc assis en terrasse dans leur pâtisserie préférée, davantage celle du premier né, mais le second l'aimait également beaucoup. Byakuran se plaisait toujours autant à partager ses sucreries avec son complice ondulé, ainsi s'attelait-il à lui faire gouté un énième morceau de choux à la crème lorsqu'une voix monotone se fit entendre :

« Et bien Ghost, on ne se cache pas décidément, il y a des endroits pour ça… »

« Tiens, Fran-chan ! On l'aura bien fait ailleurs mais tu sais bien qu'ils ne nous laisseraient pas entrer dans _ces endroits_. ~ » Répondit du tac au tac le plus âgé.

« Normal… Ils feraient faillite en vous accueillant. »

« Je viderais leur stock de sucrerie.~ » Joua Byakuran dont le sourire s'agrandissait.

« Fran… T'es vraiment fatigant des fois… » Ajouta la vague de mèches blanches après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

« Oui… En plus c'est toujours aussi gratifiant… » Répliqua flegmatiquement la tête bleu-vert.

« On dirait. » Conclut Ghost.

Il focalisa ensuite son regard sur le hérisson blanc, ce dernier n'avait plus l'air très intéressé par la conversation et avait sereinement repris sa consommation de gâteau.

« C'était mon petit pic du jour pour que je ne te manque pas trop pour les vacances. » Conclut Fran.

« Je m'en serais passé… »

« Tu peux le dire que tu m'adores… » Se moqua platement le jeune homme.

« Mais oui… Tu es venu seul ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un blond aux yeux voilé fit son apparition aux cotés de l'interrogé et lança :

« Oh Byakuran. Ushishishi… Toujours à te gaver de sucreries princières? »

« Et oui, Bel-chan, comme tu peux le voir… Et j'adore ça.~ » Compléta l'ébouriffé incolore toujours aussi aimable d'apparence.

« Ushishishi… Je confirme. Toi la grenouille, tu t'es assez amusé, on y va. » Finit la tête blonde en s'adressant successivement à son premier interlocuteur puis à Fran.

« Et toi, tu ne t'es pas assez ennuyé à mon gout mais tant pis… »

Finalement le trouble fête, après avoir fait une bise à Ghost -ayant probablement pour but d'embêter ce dernier-, les quitta avec la personne l'accompagnait, cette dernier l'ayant pris par la taille et ce malgré ses râles.

Le plus jeune des Millefiord se souvenait que cet adolescent était une personne avec qui Fran se chamaillait souvent…

« Je ne suis pas le seul à cacher des choses… » Soupira justement celui-ci.

« De quoi parles-tu Gho-chan ?~ »

« Oh, de Fran, il y a longtemps il m'avait dit que je lui cachais des choses, mais il s'en sort bien lui aussi. » Répondit le garçon d'un sourire.

« Je vois. » Sourit à son tour Byakuran, tout à fait ravi.

Son frère aurait bientôt beaucoup plus de chose à cacher.

!~Twins~!

Alors que l'ainé entamait sa 3eme commande, trois jeunes filles, apparemment du même établissement abordèrent les Millefiord.

« Salut les garçons, on est du même bahut non ? On pourrait se poser avec vous ? » Demanda l'une d'elles un peu trop flirteuse.

« Une autre fois peut être. » Déclina le hérisson blanc de son sourire le plus sociable.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? On vous trouve plutôt beau en plus… » Ajouta une autre.

« Merci, mais c'est toujours non.~ » Continua Byakuran d'un enjouement tout fait.

« On fait le difficile ? Nous sommes de bonne compagnie vous savez ? » Lança enfin la troisième.

« Non. Je refuse. » Répondit la tête blanche dont le sourire dégageait de plus en plus de menaces.

« Et toi beau gosse? T'as rien à dire ? Ça ne te t'intéresse pas ? » Tenta la première fille en direction de Ghost, celle-ci semblait sourde aux aphasiques avertissements du plus affirmé.

« Non… » Dit simplement celui-ci désirant également son voisin pour lui seul.

« T'as pas l'air très convaincant. » Poursuivit la pressante.

« Je ne… !»

« Il n'est pas intéressé non plus. Petite sotte. » Coupa Byakuran, toujours affable, en posant un doigt sur la bouche de son partenaire avant que ce dernier ne s'énerve pour deux.

« Hein ? Tu pourrais le laisser parler au moins, allez soit cool, on aimerait faire plus ample connaissance. » Insista la même personne et ce en dépit du fait que ses camarades semblaient la prévenir silencieusement.

« Ne comprends-tu pas lorsque l'on te dit non ? Ou es-tu trop _**conne**_ pour cela ? Tu. Es. Lourde. _**Vraiment**_. A ta place, je me regarderais franchement dans la glace avant de venir m'adresser à ce que je considère comme beau gosse. Tu vises visiblement _**beaucoup**_ trop haut. » Dit d'une traite l'ombre blanche, à présent clairement cassante et dont l'expression était maintenant tout sauf joviale.

« … »

Choquée, voir même statufiée, la meneuse du groupe s'éloigna trainée par ses comparses.

« Tu as été dur quand même… » Lui reprocha son junior pourtant bien enjoué.

« Non, je trouve même que j'ai été gentil.~ » Tempéra le moqueur.

On ne le dérangeait pas quand il passant un moment ensemble.

!~Twins~ !

Une fois rentré, l'ainé eut une idée précise en tête, la pensé qui le hantait depuis maintenant bien longtemps voulait se concrétiser. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette même obsession que de mois en mois ses approches s'étaient montrées de plus en plus bestiales, il se montrait toujours un peu plus demandant et aujourd'hui se manifesterait une nouvelle envie...

L'ultime envie.

« Ghost… Faisons des vilaines choses. ~ » Entama l'ainé bien décidé.

« Pardon ? » Demanda lentement prénommé.

« Allons au bout de celles-ci. »

« Tu veux dire… ? »

« Faisons-**le**. » Ajouta l'interrogé bien plus sérieusement.

Le réquisitionné comprit ce que son ainé voulait et rougit sérieusement en constatant que la flamme l'animant n'avait cessé de grandir et menaçait à présent de l'incendier.

!~Twins~ !

Ils allèrent silencieusement dans la chambre qu'ils usaient le plus souvent, s'assirent tous deux cérémonieusement face à face, Ghost ne quittant pas son double des yeux posa une main sur la joue de celui-ci, l'ainée ne tarda pas à l'embrasser le faisant basculer dans le même temps.

En moins de temps qu'il en fallait à Byakuran pour engloutir un paquet de marshmallows, les amants se retrouvèrent étendus l'un sur l'autre sans aucun atour, l'ainé ne se sentait plus et voulait au plus vite s'unir à sa moitié, il n'avait que trop attendu ce moment.

Il caressa comme à son habitude le creux des reins de la cascade d'ivoire qui ne tarda pas à montrer son contentement, puis, il s'attela à préparer son entrer en scène huilant un lieu que son partenaire ne connaissait pas lui-même, ce dernier se tendit légèrement en ressentant l'intrusion.

Ensuite, il fit remonter les coudes de son adoré tout en goutant le nectar de sa bouche, tenant fermement les hanches de ce dernier, il se fraya un chemin particulier en lui.

Les bras au dessus de la tête, Ghost tentait de ne pas verser une larme, il s'agrippait aux draps de toutes ses forces tandis que son double zodiacal, sans le lâcher, avançait toujours un peu plus.

Le receveur finit par craquer laissant l'eau s'échapper de ses prunelles, il n'en pouvait plus de serrer les dents, ainsi se retrouva-t-il à se mordre le poignet, Byakuran retira très vite le membre de sa bouche l'embrassant avant de faire de même avec les lèvres de l'adolescent. Par accident, le souffrant lui mordit spontanément la langue de par la trop grande douleur qui l'habitait, il sentit un gout métallique salée se déverser dans sa bouche.

« Pardon Bya-nii...» Pleura de plus belle celui qui se sentait déjà bien fautif, il pouvait à présent voir les gouttes de sang perler des lèvres du blessé.

« Ce n'est rien Gho-chan, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Le rassura le jeune homme en caressant sa chevelure ondulée.

«...»

Son compagnon le regarda d'un œil peu convaincu.

« Je t'assure. »

Ghost, affecté d'avoir blessé l'être le plus important à ses yeux, ne se contracta que bien plus alors que l'intéressé s'insérait progressivement en lui.

« Mais… »

« Chuuut. Détends-toi. » Souffla le meneur avant de reprendre son action pendant que le benjamin se calmait.

Dans un ultime effort, leurs mains se lièrent, un dernier râle se fit entendre, enfin ils ne formèrent qu'une entité…

Comme au tout début.

!~Twins~!

Un peu avant, tandis que son frère le touchait, Ghost avait l'impression d'être agréablement électrocutée par près de deux cent milles volts...

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment logique.

Quoi qu'il en soit c'était une sensation si douce que le junior s'était perdu dans l'étreinte de son partenaire...

Au moment clé où ils ne formèrent de nouveau plus qu'un, il eut l'impression qu'une éruption volcanique partait de son bas ventre pour lui exploser plaisamment dans le crâne...

Chose également peu logique.

Malencontreusement, après cela il ne ressentit qu'une vive douleur du lieu où avait débuté l'irruption, son frère s'arrangeait pour son entrejambe reste aussi actif que le sien, mais ce dernier se trouvait trop tendu par leur union.

« Bya… J'ai très mal... » Se lamenta le preneur.

Malgré toute la préparation dont le susmentionné avait fait preuve, son jumeau astral ressentait bien des souffrances, il se crispait littéralement de douleur sous lui.

« Ca va aller… » Confia gentiment l'ainé caressant davantage l'attribut du dominé.

Ce dernier se détendit peu à peu sous ses caresses, Byakuran aillait très lentement afin que son second s'habitue à lui, il faisait des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas laisser place à l'euphorie du moment, celle de faire partie de son être, et ainsi éviter de le traumatiser en étant trop pressé.

Après un long moment, la cascade blanche commença à montrer des signes de plaisir laissant échapper des soupirs de bien-être, le plus expérimenté choisit de commencer à accélérer augmentant leur plaisir mutuel, tous deux se sentirent extrêmement bien, comme s'abreuvant à la plus merveilleuse source existante.

Enfin, l'ainé se crispa d'une expiration plaisante faisant écho à celle de son compagnon, il garnît allégrement ce dernier, puis se retira de l'intérieur s'allongeant sur celui-ci, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et s'endormirent tous deux enlacés.

Ils avaient franchi un pas...

Un pas qui ne laissait aucun retour en arrière possible.

!~Twins~!

Byakuran se réveilla dans la nuit pour se trouver face à l'adorable visage endormi de son autre lui, pensif, il se mit à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux de celui-ci.

Ghost avait toujours été un peu plus faible et chétif que lui, de psychologie, il se montrait probablement plus indulgent, enfin sa longue chevelure, si soigneuse, achevait de les différencier. Le premier né ne s'était jamais sentit égoïste ou étrange de vouloir ce genre de choses à son junior, pas une seule fois, cela lui avait toujours semblé...

Normal.

Ils étaient bien trop différents pour qu'il se considère comme narcissique mais trop ressemblant pour que l'opinion publique se taise. Son frère était sa réflexion pure, immaculée, sans aucune souillure, il avait toujours voulut le protéger… _Le monopoliser, l'accaparer. _Songea le Millefiord en serrant un peu plus fort la mèche entre ses doigts.

Il lui appartenait.

!~Twin~ !

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient leur 18 ans et étaient à présent étudiant, leur mère avait progressivement vu sa charge de travail s'alléger, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle allait et venait dans la maison comme elle le voulait. Ses enfants étaient ravies de la voir si rayonnante, cette soirée ci, elle se trouvait l'être tout autant si ce n'est plus et attendait un évènement dont elle devait leur faire part.

« Les garçons… Je suis enceinte ! » S'exclama gaiement Aria.

« Félicitation maman… » Se réjouit son cadet.

« Oh, il va y avoir un petit nouveau ou une petite nouvelle alors.~ » Récréa Byakuran.

« Si c'est une fille je l'appellerais Uni… »

« Et si c'est un garçon ? » S'enquit Ghost.

« Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, je suis persuadée que ce sera une fille… Comme j'étais persuadée que vous seriez deux. » Sourit doucement leur mère en caressant le bras de chacune de ses progénitures.

« Quand on voit les prénoms que tu as trouvé avec tout le temps que tu avais.~ » Se moqua plaisamment le plus grand.

« Ah… Je me demande si je ne t'ai pas trop gâté. » Soupira la maman bien que rieuse.

« Et que prévois tu de faire maman ? » S'enquit le plus jeune.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Du coup, Gamma devrait emménager un peu après sa naissance, ça vous va ? »

Byakuran serra une brève seconde la mine avant de répondre gaiement :

« Rien à objecter mama-chan, et puis au pire on déménagera.~ »

« T'as fini de me chercher garnement ? »

« Non.~ »

« Ghost… C'est toi mon préféré ! » Lança l'adulte fondant dans les bras de son fils.

« C'est le mien aussi tu sais ? » S'amusa le hérisson blanc, l'observant moqueusement en les entourant tous deux de ses bras.

« Je vous aime tous les deux mes petits choux à la crème et ça ne changera jamais. » Se prit à s'émouvoir leur génitrice.

« C'est vrai que c'est très bon, alors je passerais l'éponge sur ce surnom publiquement dégradant. »

« Moi non, c'est aussi vieux que nous. En plus… Bya serait capable de me consommer avant de se manger lui même. » Plaisanta à son tour Ghost.

« Pas faux. »

« Mais vous avez fini avec vos bêtises ? » Ria de plus belle la femme d'âge mûr.

Ils avaient leur réticence, mais leur mère était rayonnante et là était l'essentiel.

!~Twins~!

Les garçons effectuaient à ce jour leur première année, n'ayant pas choisi le même major ni les mêmes options, les frères se trouvèrent séparés au bout de la deuxième partie de l'année. Dans la promotion de Byakuran, un second semestre commençait et en conséquence un nouveau professeur de biologie fit son entré en scène :

« VOIIIIIIIIIIII! Je suis Superbi Squalo votre nouveau prof de bio ! Déjà je tiens à préciser que le corps humain est TRÈS facile à trancher! » Vociféra le sensei particulier en agitant un objet métallique bien long.

_Une épée? Vrai ou fausse?_ Se demanda un Millefiord décemment amusé.

« Bon, alors en premier on va parler de la végétation à l'échelle moléculaire, ensuite on… »

Afin de vérifier l'authenticité de l'objet accompagnant l'adulte, interrompant son spetch, le hérisson blanc lança tout sourire:

« Enchanté Squ-chan~ »

« Squ...?»

« Oui Squ-chan... Tu n'aimes pas? » S'égaya l'horriblement doué habitué à tutoyez certains enseignants.

Une énorme veine en pleine pulsation apparut sur le front de l'adulte, qui déjà, se trouvait légèrement à court de mot face à l'irrégularité de la situation et près à exploser.

« Kufufufu~. Il faudrait faire quelque chose à propos de ces cheveux… » Ajouta une tête bleue marine à la coiffure d'ananas.

Ce dernière petite chose, inattendue, vint à bout de la -visiblement- faible patience de Squalo et conclut de le faire exploser.

Ainsi en gueulant un jargon incompressible ponctué de putain et de gamin, l'homme dirigea l'objet brillant vers son bureau lui offrait un traitement bien spécial.

_Vrai donc.~_ Conclut l'ombre blanche se distrayant toujours de la scène soumise à ses yeux.

«Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser Squ-chan~» Murmura celle-ci bien satisfaite.

Byakuran et le camarade aux yeux vairons, qui l'avait accompagné, partagèrent un rictus de réjouissance méchamment entendu, avant de retourner à nouveau leur attention vers le jeune professeur toujours en train de ventiler.

!~Twins~!

Du coté de Ghost, c'était un cours de physique qui allait commencer, le professeur avait un visage inexplicablement irrité et semblait vraiment être comme chez lui, il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas lever de son siège depuis son entré.

« Euh… Bonjour ! » Commença un petit brun s'adressant au Millefiord junior.

« Bonjour… » Répondit celui-ci d'un léger sourire.

« Je suis nouveau ici, je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada... On me surnomme Tsuna. Je peux m'assoir ici ? »

« Ghost Millefiord. Avec plaisir. Enchanté Tsuna-kun... »

« De même Ghost-kun. Je suis content de rencontrer quelqu'un de sympathique. » Ajouta l'étudiant en s'asseyant.

« Tiens, on est dans la même promo on dirait. On se lâche pas dis donc. J'peux m'assoir aussi ? » Demanda une voix bien connue.

« Ah… Zakuro. Il y a plein d'autres sièges sinon. » Lui lança Ghost d'une indifférence non voilée.

« Oh, depuis le temps tu m'en veux toujours ? »

« Nous sommes rancuniers…»

« Byakuran et toi ? J'vois ça. Et sinon je peux m'assoir ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas. »

« Tu parles bien plus qu'avant. »

« Ca ne durera pas longtemps... » Coupa la cascade réticente.

« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton frère et... »

« Merci… » Le coupa le concerné à la mention de son ainé.

« Allez quoi, ça va faire 10 ans quand même. » Insista la tête rousse.

« Bon… C'est vrai que c'est long dix ans… D'accord. Tu peux t'assoir. » Finalisa le jeune homme d'un petit sourire alors que son camarade de longue date s'assaillait à coté de lui.

« Tu as un frère ? » S'enquit le nouveau.

« Ouais. Et un jumeau en plus de ça. » Répondit le roux.

« Ah oui ? C'est s… »

« Silence déchet ! »

Toutes les discutions environnantes furent coupées par le professeur toujours assis.

« Du nom, Xanxus. »

« Mons… » Tenta un élève.

« Vous écouter, je parle. Ce sera tout, bande de déchet. » Arrêta l'homme apparemment impatient de finir le cours.

!~Twins~!

Durant la pause déjeuné, Byakuran n'ayant pas la même heure de pause, Ghost accompagné de son nouveau camarade décidèrent de déjeuner ensemble tandis que le rouquin les quittait pour d'autres plans. Tous deux se déplaçaient dans le couloir, afin de retrouver un vieil ami du Millefiord, quand le Sawada fut attrapé par un étudiant au regard bleuté.

« Viens. » Dit simplement ce dernier.

« Ah, c'est vrai qu'on devait se retrouver. Pardon Hibari-san. Ghost, une autre fois ? »

« Oui pas de problème… » Répliqua gentiment le dénommé.

Le brun fut donc entrainé, ou plus emporté, par le jeune homme, utilisant ses mains comme microphone, il clama un rapide :

« Bonne appétit ! A cet après midi Ghost ! »

« Merci… Toi aussi… » Répondit ce dernier, bien moins fort allant à présent rejoindre son ami de longue date.

!~Twins~ !

Ainsi, durant leur collation, alors que le plus jeune des jumeaux entamait une autre bouché de son bentô, son compagnon de table lui lança, comme souvent, sans contexte:

« Tu t'es amélioré n'empêche, en primaire je pensais que t'avais aucune personnalité. »

« … »

« Te vexes pas, c'est inutile. » Dit Fran… En toute amitié.

« J'étais juste réservé. »

« Tu l'es toujours et timide en plus. »

« Et toi tu as toujours été trop franc. » Se plaignit Ghost certes déridé.

« ... »

Fran marqua une pause, vidant un peu plus son assiette, puis reprit à but blanc :

« J'aimerai bien savoir comment tu cries, ça a l'air amusant. »

Ghost se souvenant de quelque chose et à présent rouge de honte se cacha derrière ses cheveux.

« Quoi? » Lui demanda Fran ne suivant pas sa réaction.

« Et moqueur aussi… C'est gênant ce que tu dis. » Répondit l'embarrassé.

« Ah... » Conclut platement la tête bleu-vert.

« Et donc tu pourrais t'enregistrer? » Relançale jeune homme deux minutes après.

« Fraaaan... » Geignit le Millefiord mort de honte.

« Quoi encore? »

« Tu n'as jamais honte? »

« Non. » Répondit nonchalamment l'interrogé.

« Je m'en doutais... » Soupira le dés-à-présent blasé.

« Et ça continuera… »

« Dire qu'il va encore falloir te supporter encore au moins 3 ans… »

« Oui, tu es un sacré chanceux je trouve… » Conclut l'atone bien heureux.

Tout deux se regardèrent d'expressions particulièrement comprises puis poursuivirent leur repas de broutilles et d'autres.

!~Twins~ !

En salle des professeurs, une complicité semblait s'être établi au cours d'un remontage de bretelle effectué par le professeur Squalo, ce dernier n'avait apparemment pas apprécié les nombreuses remarques essuyé en provenance du hérisson blanc et de la tête bleue nuit. Alors que les deux étudiants quittaient la salle, le sensei râlait encore :

«VOI! Ils m'énervent, CES DEUX GAMINS ! Si il y avait pas toutes ces putains de règles je les trancherais là maintenant, sur le champ, COMME CA ! Je v...Uuuuh...Mmmh... »

L'homme aux longs cheveux argentés fut interrompu et calmé par un baiser de son collègue enseignant physiciens désirant visiblement le silence.

« … »

L'antérieurement énervé le regardait les yeux exorbités et prêt à gobé la prochaine mouche.

Il l'avait bel et bien obtenu.

!~Twins~!

« Kufufufu… Amusant personnage. » Remarqua malicieusement le jeune homme à la droite de Byakuran.

« Les cours se montreront moins ennuyeux.~ » Compléta l'ombre blanche.

« Fu~. Pas uniquement les cours à ce que je vois. Rokudo Mukuro. » Répliqua l'interlocuteur.

« Millefiord Byakuran. Prends soin de moi.~ » Débuta plaisamment l'étudiant.

« Kufufufu~. Nous verrons bien Byakuran. Je traite bien mal la plupart de mes fréquentations… » Poursuivit son nouveau comparse à priori aussi joueur.

« Je pense qu'on s'entendra bien Muku-chan…. Très bien.~ » Chantonna joyeusement l'ainé Millefiord.

« Muku… ? » Le regarda le surnommé visiblement surpris.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas y échapper ?~ » Se divertit l'ébouriffé ivoirin.

« Kufufu~. Cela ne sera pas gratuit. » Réprima l'étudiant vengeur.

« J'y compte bien. »

.

.

_**To be continued~**_

* * *

Voilà donc la fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu… =)

J'ai toutes les grandes lignes et c'est pas fini, l'histoire avance~

PS1:Je sais pas si le titre il est fâché contre moi, en tout cas il veux plus se souligner! oO

PS2: Je commence à moins apprécier ma couverture, faut que je me motive pour en faire une un peu mieux... XD


End file.
